


Why do you let me stay?

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [19]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it has an intimate shower scene, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Wade knows he's annoying, he knows people tend to not want him around for long periods of time. What he doesn't know is why Tony hasn't even attempted to make him leave in months now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new job, call center again and a calmer one than my old one.  
> Result = between calls I write on my tablet because mobile devices are allowed on the floor but everything outside of the programs are blocked on the pc.

Tony was sitting in the lotus position as he was wrapping his hands with boxing tape. He counted every motion, focusing simply on that and ignoring the burning stare of his companion. The man was lying on his belly on the floor in front of Tony, kicking his legs in the air as his head rested on his hands. He reminded Tony of some dreamy teenage girl watching television.

“Why am I still here?”

He looked up when the question came while he reached for the second hand wrap. His eyes slid over the black and red mask, which clearly showed the curious expression underneath.

“Because you didn't leave yet. Obviously.”

A nod came as Tony focused back on his wrapping, now doing his second hand. He focused on it fully, trying to empty his head as he mentally prepared himself for the dangerous training he had planned.

_ Three times around the wrist, knuckles, two times the thumb, once wrist, between pinky and ring, ring and middle, middle and pointer, wrist, … _

“You have the power to make me go away.”

Tony twitched. The wrap slipped from between his fingers as he looked up, his eyes locking with the white gauze covered eyes.

“What is your point, Wilson?”

He watched as Wade moved to sit upright with legs crossed slightly, his body leaning forwards towards Tony. Tony suddenly found it extremely hard to focus on anything but the way Wade’s breathing made his body move.

“Why haven't you?”

Tony sighed and looked back down, picking the wrap back up as he tried his best to ignore the intense stare. He was glad that his mask hid his facial expressions right then, because he was chewing his lip trying to think of what to answer.

“Skull face, Tooooooooooooooony…”

“What?”

“Can you tell me why you haven't made me go away yet? Everyone else would have by now.”

Hands fully wrapped, Tony lifted his head to look back at Wade, who looked desperate for an answer he didn't want to give. Instead, Tony rose to his feet. He felt the shift in air as Wade jumped up to stop him.

Tony moved on instinct. It was only a few fractions of a second before he had Wade pinned against the wall, his arm pressing the man’s throat, their faces nearly touching, their bodies so close he could feel Wade’s warmth through his clothes.

“Maybe I want you here.”

Wade’s ever-expressive mask showed shock as Tony had him blocked in. He was silent for only a few heartbeats before his mouth opened, and he let out a long stretched “oh”. The response frustrated Tony, tempting him to put more pressure on Wade’s throat.

“What are you oooooh-ing about Wilson?”

“¡Me amas!”

Tony blinked behind the lenses of his mask. He backed away from Wade suddenly, taking large strides into the training simulator. The door, he let lock behind him as he went to begin his high intensity danger training. 

Unable to focus, Tony ended up with numerous bruises from the rubber bullets in the training room. Wade’s cheerful, slightly smug accusation had echoing through his head the entire time. He pushed open the door when the program finished, only to find Wade leaning against the wall watching him intently. Tony grabbed a towel to wipe away his sweat. 

“You didn’t deny it.”

“I didn’t confirm it either.”

“It’s cruel to leave someone hanging.”

“See if I care.”

Tony moved towards the bathroom door, but Wade grabbed him from behind. His body was too sore and tired to put up a proper defense. The feeling of Wade’s warm body against his back made him swallow slightly, and he closed his eyes almost automatically.

“I hate people holding me from behind, Wade.”

“Then push me off, you are a big boy.”

“Either you let go, or we’ll see how long it takes for the thing between your legs to grow back.”

Wade let go instantly, with a pouty mumble that sounded a lot like “not fair”, but Tony didn't waste time standing around. He entered the bathroom and locked the door, leaning his back against the door and slumping down without a sound.

His body was a traitor. The warmth from Wade on his back had brought back some things he refused to think about. A cold shower was now an essential part of the post workout routine this time.

The wraps were uncoiled slowly while he sat there, rolled back up tightly before he placed them aside. He pulled off his workout tee and tossed into the laundry basket, along with his pants and underwear. Still wearing his mask, he glanced in the mirror, regarding his scarred back. The beginnings of many bruises showed on his skin, as well as a few almost fully healed injuries from his last face-off with one of the suits.

It was only when he had his back to the mirror that he unmasked, letting his brown hair slide lose. Sweat dripped down his face as he hung his towel and bathrobe nearby, and as he stepped into the shower he turned on the ice-cold water.  

_ Relationships are a liability. They get you killed. Don’t let this go any further. He can't die, but you can. _

Once his body had calmed down, he turned the water to a more comfortable hot temperature. He closed his eyes as he let the warm water run down his face, clearing his head, trying to relax his mind and body further.

The noise of the water blocked his hearing from the clicking noise of the lock being picked.

He didn’t notice Wade slipping in, nor did he feel the gaze run over his severely scarred back. As the glass shower door opened, letting in cold air, he froze. Wade slipped in with him, his manner hesitant.

“I am pretty sure I locked the door.”

“Well, I didn't notice.”

Tony let out a defeated sigh, letting his hair cover his face as he felt Wade hesitantly trailing the partly faded scars on his back. Some were distorted by age, but there was no mistaking that they were not work related. 

“Shall I wash your back for you?”

“You realize I would kill you for seeing this if you would stay dead.”

“I do. I’m sorry.”

“I am just going to kill anyone you tell about it.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile as he heard Wade’s rumbling laugh as the man began washing his back carefully. The gentle touch was finally able to make him relax. He didn’t want to admit it, but Tony missed this in his life: someone caring, someone to care for.

“I should have sent you away.”

“You should, and you could.”

Tony closed his eyes, suppressing a moan as he felt Wade rub his shoulders, stepping even closer so they would both be under the beams of warm water. Their bodies calmed as they were both silent for a change.

“Why do you push everyone away?”

“Ties kill in our business Wade. I nearly got Sandi killed simply by having dinner with her.”

“I don’t die, though.”

Wade’s chin rested on his shoulder as he spoke, the close contact making the words vibrate through him. Tony reached back slightly, grabbing Wade’s free arm, tangling their fingers hesitantly for a moment.

“I know.”

“What’s the wo-”

“Don’t say it…”

Wade chuckled softly, but fell silent as Tony released his hand and turned to face him. Their bodies pressed together, Wade had to stand straight as Tony's eyes peered at Wade through soaked brown bangs.

“So, say we try this. Two killers for hire, spies, professional liars and double crossers. What do you think will happen?”

“Happily ever after?” 

Tony groaned at Wade’s sheepish remark. The man didn’t seem to take anything seriously. Tony knew this wasn’t the case, but he still managed to get frustrated by the pretender Wade acted like at times.

“They will use us against each other, Wade.”

“We’re both big boys, Tony. Let them try.”

Tony raised his hand, brushing his hair back with closed eyes, allowing Wade to see his face fully. Without replying, he grabbed the washcloth and washed Wade softly, returning the favor as he explored Wade’s scarred skin. Wade stared at him intently, as if waiting for him to show signs of disgust.

“Wade, if you are waiting for me to puke, you just gotta shove your pouches in my hands. Your scars, they shock me, they fascinate me, but they do not disgust me.” 

“You are a professional spy. I am not buying it.” 

“Then I will prove it to you until you do.”

“Ho-mmmmmm”

Tony leaned in, silencing Wade with a kiss as he dropped the washcloth. Wrapping his arms tightly around Wade, he deepened the kiss.

Wade went along easily as they spend time under the warm water, learning about each other's body in a very different manner than they had during Wade's stay so far.

“Don't let me push you away Wade, don't run from me…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got over 10 more Taskpool fics to grammar check and such before posting, but ... yeah you know expect those soon.
> 
> Thank you Bex for Beta-ing for me <3


End file.
